Son of Big convoy
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is little story about Big convoy and Break.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Big convoy was on his way home. He had wonderful wife named Coolant he loved her very much she was the most wonderful penguin Maximal in the universe to him. She was knitting in her chair waiting for her husband to come home. She has surprise for him. "I can't wait to see the look on his face." Coolant said. Big convoy came in. "Greetings Big convoy," She said. "Convoy? To you I'm husband, honey, dear, sweet spark." Big convoy said. "But soon you'll be called something else." Coolant said. Big convoy was confused he saw her knitting. "What are you knitting?" He asked. She smiled and showed it to him. "It's a sparkling blanket." She said. Big convoy was shocked. "You mean?" Big convoy said. "Yes soon you will be called daddy." She said. Big convoy picked her up and spun her around.

The next day Big convoy was at home. He wanted to be near his wife. The Convoy council called him in. He knew he had to go. "Big convoy, we would like to have a word with you." Great convoy said. "Yes sir." Big convoy said. "we want to know why did you leave early without talking to convoy council member Brander when he called you?" Great convoy asked. "Oh I was going to check my wife she went to see the doctor a couple of days ago because she hasn't been herself lately." Big convoy said. "Is she alright?" Brander Convoy asked. "Yes she's fine." Big convoy said. "So nothing's wrong with her?" Convoy council member Averen convoy asked. "Well there is something going on with her but it is good." Big convoy said. "Get to the point. Big convoy you're normally to the point." Great convoy said. "My wife Coolant is pregnant." Big convoy said. "Congratulations." The convoy council said. "How far along is she?" Great convoy asked. "About a month." Big convoy answered. "Since your wife is pregnant you are to stay with her." Great convoy said. "Yes sir." Big convoy said.

Big convoy was out for walked he decided on fresh air. It was great being outside a nice day like this. Rockbuster saw Big convoy and came over. "Hey Big convoy." He said. "Hi Rockbuster good to see you." Big convoy said. Survive saw Big convoy come over. "Big convoy what a surprise," Survive said in an unpleasant voice. "Good to see you Survive," Big convoy said. "How is your wife Big convoy?" Rockbuster asked. "She's fine just fine." Big convoy said. "That's good." Survive said. Big convoy was very happy Rockbuster and Survive noticed. "Why do seem so happy?" Survive asked. "Oh, I just found out I'm going to be a father." Big convoy said. The other two surprised Big convoy the one man army was going to be a father? "Wow, and I mean wow!" Rockbuster said. "Congratulations Big Convoy." Survive said. "Thank you," Big convoy said. Big convoy left for home to see his wife and how she was doing.

"Honey I'm home." He said. "Welcome home sweet heart." she said. Big convoy could wait to be a father. "Do you think our child will be a mammoth or penguin?" Big convoy asked Coolant. "I don't know, I'm hoping it is mammoth like you." She said. "Well I hope it's penguin like you." Big convoy said. "We just have to wait till he or she is born." Coolant said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Big convoy was doting on his pregnant wife. "Honey I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Coolant said. "I know but I just want you and the sparkling to be alright." Big convoy said. "Don't worry I'm fine and so is the sparkling." She told him.

Coolant was starting to look pregnant. She was seeing the doctor today. Big convoy was with her holding her hand. The doctor rubbed the device around her middle. "It's a boy." He said. Big convoy placed his hand on his wife's middle. "I'm going to have a son." Big convoy said. "Congratulations you two." The doctor said. "Is it a penguin or a mammoth?" Big convoy asked. The doctor looked. "Sorry for Maximals parents that are two different animals we won't able to tell until the sparkling is born. Normally the father's animal gene wins against the mothers. The type of animal it is born as is the formula it needs." The doctor said. "Thank you doctor." Big convoy said.

Big convoy mainly had to focus on becoming a father and about being a father. Big convoy was fast asleep. He was having a nightmare. Magmatron attacked his home and killed his wife and child and he wasn't there to protect them. "AH!" He screamed. He was sitting in bed covered in sweat. Panting he turned and saw his wife fast asleep. Big convoy was relieved and stroked her head. She woke up. "What's going on? Honey you're all sweaty are you okay?" She asked. "Yes I'm fine just had a nightmare. Magmatron killed you and the baby and I wasn't able to help you. If that ever happened I wouldn't able to live with myself." Big convoy said. "It's okay it was only nightmare." Coolant said hugging him.

The nursery was finished. Coolant loved it she could tell Big convoy worked really hard on it. Big convoy was plenty excited and nervous because the convoy council told him they think his son when he comes of age would make fine convoy so Big convoy has to teach him how to be a convoy. That made Big convoy nervous. But Big convoy knew it had to be done when a child is born to convoy they have to teach them how to be a leader. Coolant assured him everything will be fine just to believe in himself.

Big convoy came home he had a long day of training. He felt tired but he knew he had to help his wife she had been working at the house all day. "Honey, I'm home." He said. The room was dark. He turned on the lights. "Happy birthday!" all the bots said. "Happy birthday sweet spark." Coolant said hugging him the baby was due in couple of weeks. Big convoy was surprised. "Thank you I'm surprised." Big convoy said. The Maximals he knew were there. They were friends. Some of them had new sparklings. His Cobra friend had anew son Cohrada. His Giraffe friend had new son as well a bit older than the other new sparklings closer to a year old than the others. He tankui friend had new son and he had the ability to control time. His rabbit friend had new son the youngest out of all of them but Big convoy's would be the youngest. "So you are having a son too what a small world." Said his giraffe friend. "Thanks." Big convoy said. The party was marvelous. After the party Big convoy and Coolant spent some time together.

One week later. Big convoy and Coolant were in bed. Coolant was restless. She felt pain it went away after a while then came back. "Oh!" She said. She looked at the time it was 2:30 am. _Really now?!_ She thought. "Can't you wait till 6:00?" She asked. Sharp pain answered her. "Okay we're doing your way." She said. She shook Big convoy. "Honey, honey!" She said. "What is it?" He asked waking up. "It's time the sparkling's coming." She said. "What?! you're not due for another week!" Big convoy said. "I know but you that stomach I had at dinner?" She asked. "Yes I remember." Big convoy said. "Well my stomach ache pain is coming 15 minutes apart. I know it is a week early but I'm going into labor." She said. Big convoy was worried. "Okay let's get you to hospital." Big convoy said. They got in their tech-car-ship and drove off to the hospital. A cop pulled them over. "Big convoy tell me why you were speeding." The cop said. "Sorry my wife is about to have our sparkling." Big convoy said. "Okay I'll escort you to the hospital." The cop said. They made it to the hospital. "Thank you officer." Big convoy said. "Anytime." The officer said.

Coolant was in the delivery room. She was squeezing Big convoy's hand. "Come on Coolant you can do it." Big convoy said. "I don't know if I can," She said. "Sure you can, I believe in you." He said. Then, "WAAAAAAAA!" The sparkling wailed. "Your son is penguin." The doctor said. The little penguin was cleaned off. They put a diaper on him and wrapped him up in a soft blue blanket. "What should we name him?" Coolant asked. Big convoy thought about it for awhile. "How about Break? That was my grandfather's name. He raised me when I was kid when my parents died so I think Break would be nice." Big convoy said. "That's perfect," Coolant said. "Welcome to Cybertron Break." Big convoy said holding his son.

The two of them admired their new sparkling. "Look Big convoy he's got your nose." She said. "He's got your optics." Big convoy said. "He's got your hands and strength." She said. "He's got your smile and hair." Big convoy said. Break cried he was grumpy because something woke him up. "He's got your temper." She said. Break squirmed around eager to look around.b"But he has your enthusiasm." Big convoy said. "Yes but one thing he has in common with both of is spirit." She said. "Yes, and heart of course." Big convoy said. "Yes, I agree with that." Coolant said. Break was feeling hungry and started to cry. "There, there Break." His mother said. The doctor came in with Maximal milk penguin formula. Maximals no matter what the animal feed their offspring milk each type of Maximal animal makes it's own formula of Maximal milk. Since Break is penguin like his mom he needs penguin formula. If he was mammoth like his dad he would need mammoth formula. Big convoy was called in by the council and had to go. "I'll be back as soon I can." He said kissing her and planted one on top of Break's head. Break was enjoying a bottle. He was wondering where his daddy was going. After being burped he went right to sleep.

Big convoy was in front of the convoy council. They wanted to talk to him about his son. "My son was born today he's a penguin like his mother." Big convoy said. "Congratulations, you are to focus on your son for awhile and help him learn how to be a leader and he will attend the academy. It will make him into a fine Maximal soldier." Great convoy said. "But sir." Big convoy said. "It was an order from Vector sigma." Great convoy said. "Yes sir," Big convoy said. Big convoy left to be with his family. Break was asleep in his mom's arms. "He's a cute little fella." Big convoy said.

To be continued


End file.
